My Power
by Chances-are
Summary: ShizNat, Mai Hime Manga-verse. Natsuki gets a new Key.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For now, a (short) one-shot, since I won't be avaiable to update for the next 4 months... XD

also, this is the MANGA-verse, set just after the end.

Disclaimer: If I owned Mai Hime, I'd make a second season... ^_^

------------------------------------------------

Natsuki was pissed, completely and utterly. More than that, she was heartbroken. Again. Tate Yuuichi, who was supposed to be HER Slave-kun, was making out with her arch-rival, Tokiha Mai, in the dorm room they all shared. Again. And she just happened to walk in on that.

Now she was walking swiftly in the direction of the school flower garden, after being kicked out of her own room by two equally pissed off roommates. So she shouldn't have tried to shoot Slave-kun in the face with her twin pistols, but he totally deserved it.

"I wish...I had a better Key than him...then I'd show both of them." She told herself.

As Natsuki approached the vibrantly colorful expanse of flowers, she noticed someone else in the area. Sitting calmly under a tree not too far away was her sometimes friend, Shizuru. Natsuki debated with herself, whether to approach Shizuru in order to gain a little comfort (and a lot of teasing), or turn off into another direction to continue her solitary thinking.

After a moment's hesitation, Natsuki turned around in order to quickly escape the area before Shizuru noticed her presence. A few steps away and she stopped cold as the sound of Shizuru's (surprisingly elegant and dignified) scream of alarm came from the place she knew Shizuru had been sitting moments ago.

It was an Orphan. Attacking Shizuru. Process, scan, action. Save Shizuru. Natsuki was on autopilot. She was running at full speed, pistols materializing. The faintly humanoid (but entirely too gigantic) Orphan was about to take a swipe at the helpless Shizuru with its massive left forepaw, but Natsuki was fast (in fact, faster than she can remember ever being before).

Natsuki tackled Shizuru, effectively knocking her out of the way just in time. As the two of them went down, Shizuru accidentally bushed her hands against Natsuki's element, causing a faint white light to shine around them.

"Duran!" Natsuki called, grinning ecstatically, even as she sheltered Shizuru with her own body. And Duran came, towering massively (much much larger and more powerful than he'd ever been when summoned with Slave-kun) and quickly destroying the Orphan with practically no effort at all.

"Ara..." Natsuki heard faintly from the girl under her. Realizing her current position after a few seconds of staring blankly into amused red eyes, Natsuki turned a wonderful (in Shizuru's opinion) shade of scarlet.

"Is Natsuki planning on helping me up, or would she prefer to continue our cuddle here for a few more minutes?" Brain, short-circuit. A few more seconds of staring into red eyes that just get more and more amused by the moment. Then, a yelp and Natsuki scrambled off of Shizuru, still blushing a lovely pink shade (also in Shizuru's opinion).

"S-sorry..." Natsuki apologized hesitantly. Another few seconds of silence. Natsuki was trying to think of a way to word her next statement correctly, while Shizuru just continued to gaze at the adorable thinking expression Natsuki was currently using. Finally Natsuki just came out with it (upfront is always the way to go, right?).

"Shizuru...Stay by my side from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Would you beleive I worte this part back in February and ended up shipping the notebook I wrote it in to Japan before I could type it up? That's what happened...I swear! _ How did I get it back, you ask? Well...I'm in Japan right now...

I must also appologize for the shortness of this segment. But do not worry, the next chapter will be up within a week.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mai Hime related products. I might not even own the notebook I'm writing this story in at this point...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizuru...stay by my side from now on."

~A dream? What could be more wonderful than hearing those words coming from my dear Natsuki? ...but...impossible...~ Shizuru contemplated these things fuzzily as the world slowly came back into focus.

"Oh!" Reality snapped back into place, causing Shizuru to realize that she was no longer out in the flower garden with Natsuki and various gross and slimy Orphan remains. She was currently lying on one of the moderately uncomfortable beds (chosen for the purpose of discouraging long visits, seeing as any students with actual problems would be too out of it to notice) in the academy infirmary, unsure of how she got there or if what she had just experienced had actually taken place.

There was no one about to ask and questioning Natsuki about it later would no doubt cause no small amount of awkwardness in their already terribly casual realtionship, should it have all proved to be just a dream after all.

Taking stock of her physical condition, Shizuru determined that she had sustained no serious injuries and thought it best to be getting home, since it seemed to already be quite late (and no Natsuki in sight).

"Just a dream..." Shizuru told herself sadly as she gracefully hopped down from the bed and made her way to the infirmary door.

"Just a dream..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you are wondering about Shizuru's calm reaction to waking up in the infirmary last chapter...well...she is kinda crazy...and she is feeling a bit lightheaded at the moment... The only thoughts that didnt float away are the ones about Natsuki... ^-^;

As you may have noticed, I'm a slow pacer. Life happens at the speed of pretty music and dreamy thoughts. It might turn out to be a relaxing ride.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I wish I had a pepsi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just a dream..."

"Huh? A dream?" Natsuki stepped into the infirmary, having slid the door open right as a distracted Shizuru was reaching for the door handle.

"Ara...Natsuki..." Shizuru breathed in a sort of lightheaded wonder. ~Is This a dream too? Perhaps I'm still dreaming...~ Shizuru thought, dropping her outstretched hand and stepping back to allow her 'Dream Natsuki' to enter the room unimpeded.

"Are you feeling alright, Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, head cocked (ever so cutely) to the side, clear concern in her eyes. "Ah! You shouldn't have gotten up yet!" Natsuki exclaimed with a start (panic, face flushed, arms waving wildly, too cute of a reaction really), thinking (believing) that Shizuru might have a concussion (or some other aweful brain problem), and therefore should not be moving about at all.

"Ara, Natsuki is so sweet to be worried about me, but as you can see, I am perfectly fine." Shizuru reassured, walking (floating) around a bit to prove her point.

~I know she says she's alright, but she must have hit her head or something when that Orphan attacked. Why else would she have fainted just as I was telling her to stay near me?~ "hmm...if you're sure..." Natsuki muttered doubtfully, warily watching Shizuru move about (instincts ready, this is a no falling zone).

"Ah! I almost forgot! Why don't you sit down here Shizuru." Natsuki motioned to the closest infirmary bed, making her way over to stand by it (Shizuru would be sure to follow, even if her head was a little fuzzy. How did Natsuki know that? Instinct, maybe?). "I brought you an ice pack."

Shizuru smiled warmly at Natsuki as she did as she was bid (resist Natsuki? never!), delicately (unsteadily) crossing over and sitting next where Natsuki was standing (her head did indeed hurt just a little, upon thinking about it). "Is that where Natsuki went off to, to get that for me?" She asked with a grateful (real) smile, taking the ice pack from Natsuki and applying it to her (throbbing) forehead.

"yeah..." Natsuki blushed a bit (just a little pink, quickly fading) from Shizuru's fingers (intentionally) brushing across hers as Shizuru took the ice pack from her. "The medical IcePaks (tm) that are usually stored in here are missing, so I (paniced) had to go to (break into) the cafeteria kitchen to improvise one."

"It was very nice of Natsuki to do all that just for me, but Natsuki, aren't the kitchens locked in the evening?" Shizuru's brows furrowed prettily (adorably). ~Natsuki couldn't have...~

"Ah...well...yeah..." Natsuki looked away in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to admit (in any way, shape, or form) to having forced her way illegally (blasted the lock to smithereens) into a part of the school not usually (not at all) accessable to the student body, just to get Shizuru some ice.

"Ara..." Just about summed up what was going through Shizuru's mind at the moment. What could she say about her beloved Natsuki doing something so sweet (so illegal) for her?

"Er...Anyway, its getting late, so I'll just take you home now." Natsuki declared gruffly, still (embarrassed) not quite looking Shizuru in the eyes. "I mean, that is if you are feeling okay now, Shizuru." A little peek (to make sure). A start (and look away again). She would melt (or faint from excess blood to the brain) if she looked too long at the (gorgeous) smile Shizuru was giving her now.

"I would be quite happy if Natsuki were to take me home." ~And stay there with me forever.~ Shizuru smiled wistfully as Natsuki helped her up (even though she really didn't need the help), and the two of them made their way out of the building.

"Let's go home Shizuru!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, it's been two years since I updated this thing. XD  
well, for all my reviewers who've begged me over the years, here is the update for you. Now that I'm back from Japan, I hope to update more regularly, but don't hold your breathe. The only thing I can give you now is the promise of chapter 5 in a week or two. Btw, even I don't know where this is going, that's why most chapters are only a few paragraphs long.

Disclaimer: I hope to own a car soon, but as of now I don't own a car or Mai Hime.

* * *

"Let's go home Shizuru!"

Even though she had said that with such confidence, Natsuki now had a serious (embarrassing) problem to deal with. To put it simply, now that she had properly (gentlemanly even) escorted Shizuru home, she was faced with the fact that she no longer had a place to return to herself. She had been kicked out of her room by her (insert random cuss words here) former roommates, and since that Bastard (Tate) wasn't her Key anymore, she didn't have any reason (didn't want) to stay there anymore.

Upon deciding that she couldn't (wouldn't) go back, Natsuki now had to face another (more terrifying) prospect.

~I can do this, I just have to act cool.~ Natsuki took a deep breath and gritted her teeth in anticipation (stomach twisting anxiety) of what she would have to do.

"Ara, Natsuki has such an interesting (adorable) expression on her face right now. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking of."

Natsuki jolted out of her concentrated attempt to shatter a teacup with the force of her (anxious) mind at the sound of Shizuru's (amused) sentence. She frowned briefly at the cup she had been looking (staring intensely) at, before taking a deep breath and confidently (nervously) looking Shizuru right in the eye (to the slight left) and nerving herself to say what needed to be said.

"Can I... stay here with you, Shizuru?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not exactly within two weeks, but close enough. I've had this written out the whole time too... =p

Disclaimer: I have a car now, but I still don't own it or Mai Hime.

* * *

"Can I...stay here with you, Shizuru?"

~I really must be dreaming. I thought I just heard My Natsuki ask to move in with me.~ Shizuru unconsciously raised her hand to her head as if to check for a (glorious, wonderful) fever.

"Ah! Dous your head still hurt? I knew I should have made you rest longer!" Natsuki was well on her way to a full blown panic now. Arms waving, tea sloshing out of the (completely forgotten) teacup still in her hand.

"I know! We should go to bed now." Pleased with herself for coming up with this, Natsuki (finally) looked right at Shizuru to find out what she thought of that, only to find that the (gorgeous) woman had passed out right there on the floor.

Panic! Panic! Panic! There's Blood! More Panic! Tea on the carpet! She's gonna kill me! Panic! Panic! Panic!

~What do I do?~


End file.
